See You Later, Elevator
See You Later, Elevator is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. It is the last episode to air, so far. Plot Mime, Giggles, Cuddles, and Sniffles are in an elevator waiting to descend when Handy comes running to join them. Because he has no hands, however, he cannot stop the lift from closing in time and growls in anger. A few floors below, Pop presses the elevator call button as he and Cub wait. Pop then lights his pipe with a match and carelessly throws the still lit match out the window. The wind blows the match one floor below, where an exhausted Toothy is finishing papers with a typewriter. The match lands on the papers, causing Toothy and the whole room to go up in flames. As the fire alarm rings, the elevator abruptly stops, panicking the four passengers. A fire engine bell rings and Lumpy the fireman rushes in to save those trapped in the elevator. He presses the call button and waits while the flames in the elevator shaft short out the electrical wires controlling the lift, sending it spiralling downwards causing the four passengers to slam into the ceiling. Lumpy, still waiting for the elevator, gives up and goes to the stairs. However, Lumpy has to climb many flights of stairs in order to get to those trapped in the lift. Suddenly, the elevator stops on a floor and the doors open. Sniffles happily proceeds out, but is cut in half when the doors close on him, horrifying Mime, Giggles, and Cuddles. The elevator then spirals downwards again. Meanwhile, we see a panting and sweaty Lumpy think he's gotten to the top of the stairs, only to see he has not even climbed up three steps. The lazy Lumpy sees this himself and sighs at how far he has to go. The elevator stops just below another floor and the doors open up again. This time Cuddles tries to climb up and out of the elevator to safety. Halfway out, the doors close again and the lift proceeds down, slicing Cuddles in half with his intestines the only thing keeping the two halves of his body together. Finally, the panting Lumpy makes it up several floors only to vomit on the floor from the strenuous activity. He soon hears Mime pounding on the door of the elevator which has stopped on that level. Lumpy raises his axe to chop the doors down, but they open up and Lumpy accidentally chops Mime's head in half. Lumpy screams in horror and pulls his axe out as the doors close again and the elevator decends downwards again. Lumpy opens up the doors, grabs Cuddles intestines, and slides down them onto the top of the elevator, opening up the top. Inside, Giggles is crying in fear only to look up and notice Lumpy. Later, as the building burns down even more, Lumpy carries Giggles outside to a stretcher, charred, but alive. He leaves her and goes back in to rescue more people. Suddenly, the building explodes, causing the burned and blackened bodies of Pop and Handy to land near Giggles. She gasps at the sight, only to be crushed by the falling elevator. The doors open and Lumpy rushes out carrying the lower body of Cuddles. Lumpy tries in vain to revive the lower half by blowing air into the intestines, causing Cuddles's lower body to fill up with air, eventually exploding. Moral *"There is no elevator to success. You have to take the stairs." Deaths 1. Sniffles is split in half vertically by the closing elevator doors. 2. Cuddles is cut in half horizontally, connected only by his intestines. If blood loss didn't kill him, he certainly was killed in the building explosion. 3. Mime's head is chopped in half by Lumpy's axe. 4. Toothy is set aflame by Pop's match, and either dies from the burn or the building explosion. (death not seen) 5.. Pop and Handy are either burned to death in the fire or killed in the explosion, as their bodies can be seen when they land. 6. Cub's dead body isn't seen, but assuming he was with Pop he also died from the explosion. (death not seen) 7. Giggles is crushed by the elevator. 8. Generic Tree Friends die burned in the explosion. (deaths not seen.) Injuries #Toothy gets set on fire after the lit match Pop throws out the window gets blown into the room the purple beaver (Toothy) is in and sets it ablaze. #Cuddles gets cut in half when he attempts to escape from the malfunctioning elevator. #Giggles gets charred (offscreen) when Lumpy brings her out of the burning building. #Lumpy ends up vomiting after climbing many stairs, gets charred (offscreen) after getting Giggles out of the fire. #5.Cuddles stomach inflates (like in a cartoon) but pops Goofs *Lumpy's antlers change directions sometimes. *Its unknown why did the match cause an explosion when it should just burn the stack of paper. *Sniffles remains seems to disappear from the elevator and reappears before Giggles is "rescued". *There is no blood on Lumpy's axe after he accidentally chops Mime's head in half. *When Pop throws the match out of the window you can clearly see that the match fly in the window below, but when we see Toothy, the match is nowhere to be found. *Ever since this is a modern building, no fire sprinklers or firemen elevators are seen though this may be poor planning of the building when it was being built. * *Instead, it comes in later. Also,Sniffles smiles during his death. *Technically, the elevator shouldn't have closed while Sniffles and Cuddles were coming out of it, as in reality, elevators stay open as long as people are coming in or out of it. **Although, the elevator ''was ''malfuncioning throughout the episode. Trivia *"See you later, elevator" is a pun on the phrase "see you later, alligator". *Also, the theme is like that of the movie "Devil". * Truffles makes another cameo appearance behind a tree. This time, it is when Handy and Pop's bodies fall from the sky and Giggles is crushed by the elevator. * Pop is the other character who falls with Handy because if one looks close he can see the burnt hat Pop wears. *When the building explodes, The Cursed Idol appears for a split second, similar to its appearance in "Swelter Skelter". * For a joke in the credits, you can see the animation was made by "Binky, Chuckles and Wiggles". * The clothes that Lumpy is wearing is similar to his clothing in the box cover for the False Alarm video game. * Cuddles' injury is similar from his injury in the episode "I Get a Trick Out of You". Also, Lumpy used his organ as a rope just like in the other episode as well. * On Happy Tree Friends Social: Kenn revealed screenshots from the episode, which apparently, had clown noses in it. Though, the clown nose was later revealed to be a gag, as the trailer and the episode itself had the Happy Tree Friends with normal noses. * Some clips of this episode that people put on their YouTube pages were taken down by Macima. *Mime has a tail in this episode. *Since Pop started the fire, he is indirectly responsible for every death in this episode. *If one looks at Giggles's eye, it is looking at Cuddles, therefore, referencing her relationship with Cuddles. *It could be implied that the elevator in the building is likely to be an older model elevator, mainly because the way it displays floors is either on a light or a dial. Modern elevator use a dot-matrix display or LCD screen to tell which floor it's currently on. *The way Sniffles dies is similar to Handy's death in "Wrong Side of the Tracks". Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3